


A Gardevoir's Loyalty

by WillNewbie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillNewbie/pseuds/WillNewbie
Summary: This isn't some game. This is real life. And in real life, the people (or pokemon) you care about get hurt. One new trainer has to learn this the hard way, or he just may lose his life. Or worse.-THIS IS NOT PORN.-So, I'm going to leave this up. Yeah, it's bad, but I'm fine with that. I'm likely not going to continue it, but it's here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ralts is found in a bush.

Whatever he'd found in this bush didn't belong here. It was clearly a pokemon, but it was unlike any pokemon he'd seen before. It had what appeared to be green hair in a helmet shape covering its eyes. It's skin was white as snow, and two red fins poked out of its head. It seemed to be wearing a dress, but that may just be a part of it.  
The poor thing also appeared to have been beaten within an inch of it's life.  
The boy's name was Will Newbie, and he'd been playing hide-and-seek seek off of route 11 when he'd discovered the poor thing. So, as any kind soul would do, he scooped it up, and carried it home.  
They were immediately rushed to the Vermilion City Pokemon Center. It was a much more serious case than usual, so it took a couple days. Thankfully, though, the pokemon made an easy recovery. Once released, they were given over to the visiting Professor Oak.   
He told the Newbies that what they'd found was a Ralts from the Hoenn region, meaning they'd made quite the journey. Where they'd come from remained a mystery. As for their condition, they'd likely run into a few wild pokemon and lost a few battles.  
And so, being a family of Pokemon Trainers and pokemon lovers, they decided to take the little Ralts in.   
After some time, the Ralts had grown all the way into a Gardevoir. And Will had grown as well, old enough to take on the Indigo League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bear with me. It's my first time doing exposition, so I know it's terrible, but this is what happened before. Also, sorry this took so long, I tend to lose confidence and motivation when I think I'm not doing well. Sorry.


	2. Viridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viridian Forest is a peaceful place, perfect for two companions to enjoy each other's company.

Viridian Forest. Dense trees crowding a single, winding pathway leading into Pewter City. Will Newbie and his friend, companion, and now fighter, Gardevoir, sit around a campfire, enjoying the quiet night. Will lays on his back, looking at the starry expanse above him. The only sounds are that of the crackling fire, the wind, and the occasional cry of a pokemon in the distance.  
Will sits up, breaking the silence. "We're finally doing it, aren't we?" He Pat's the tow pokeballs on his belt. "The Gym Challenge. We're finally getting a chance to prove ourselves," he says. Gardevoir only nods. She's not much of a talker, considering that it's nearly impossible for even the most intelligent of pokemon to learn any language. But, Will always kind of had a way of telling what she wanted to say.  
When other people look at her, they see an enigma. They treat her like some angel on Earth, when really, she's just like anyone else. The Newbie family were really the only ones who truly understood this, and treated her like less of a pokemon or some deity, and more like a person. Like family.  
Of course, she isn't a person. She's a Gardevoir, and a pokemon, and she can fight. So she does.

All of this passes through Will's mind in nearly an instant, already going through the same thought process countless times before now. But, right now, it didn't really matter what anyone else thought about her, because there is no one else around. Just the two of them, out in the forest, enjoying a cool summers night.  
"Alright, I'd say it's about time we go to sleep," Will says. Again, Gardevoir only nods. "Pokeball, or sleeping bag?" Will asks. This manages to get a flare out of her, but Will just laughs it off. Being raised in a human household, she never got used to the inside of a pokeball, nor did she take kindly to the thought. She was fine if anyone else was in them, as long as she wasn't.  
Will drapes his belt of pokeballs on a low hanging branch, and they both roll out their sleeping bags, and get in. "Goodnight Gardevoir," Will calls out. Gardevoir smiles, turns around, and closes her eyes. They both drift off to sleep. Both completely unaware of a distant ticking sound, like that of a clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had all the exciting parts already outlined pretty well for about a year now, but I'm not so great at writing the slow bits.


	3. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something lurking in the shadows.

A silent creature stalks the campsite, watching for any movement. When it's absolutely sure, it moves in.

Something's wrong, she can feel it.   
Gardevoir's dreams are interrupted by an uneasy feeling, like somebody might do her or Will harm. Being careful not to jolt awake, she slowly opens her eyes, just barely. Peering around the seemingly empty campsite, other than her and Will, she doesn't see anything at first. Then she looks away, and just barely manages a cry of surprise before she's quickly unconsciousonce again.

Something's wrong, he can feel it. Will could have sworn he'dheard some voice, before it was quickly silenced. Groggily, he sits up, looking around for whatever may have caused the disturbance. Then he's shocked awake tto see an unconscious Gardevoir draped over a large figure's shoulder.   
"Hey!" he calls out. "What do you think you're doing to her?!" He scrambles out of his sleeping bag and to his feet. Once he's standing up, he tries to weigh his options, when the figure starts to grow larger.   
It's bigger than he thought.  
The figure slowly turns to face him, revealing a large man with scars covering his face. He's wearing all black, save for a silver emblem bearing a purple "M" pinned to his chest.   
"Heh. Guess we weren't as careful as we thought. The creature woke the brat up," he says, a sick grin on his face. "Take care of 'im, wontacha, Hip?" He steps back to reveal a Hypno. That must have been what knocked Gardevoir out!  
The stranger points a finger at Will, calling to his Hypno, "Hip! Use hypnosis!" Hip obliges, a creepy gleam in his eye. Swinging his pendant from side to side, purple rings fly outwards in Will's direction. There's only one option.   
Will dives to the right, launching out of the way of the blast and towards a tree. Hanging on a branch from this tree is his pokeball belt.  
He grabs a hold of the belt, tearing it off the branch, and crashes to the ground. The belt tears, his two pokeballs bouncing off the ground and out of his reached. From the other side of the campsite, he hears, "Hip! Try again!" Desperately, Will struggles to his feet and grabs one of the pokeballs, just barely getting out of the way. He doesn't know which one it is, but it's the only chance he's got.   
"Pokeball, go!" he cries as he throws it through the air. It lands a couple feet away from the Hypno. Light bursts from it, and out comes a Lv. 5 Pidgey. It skwaks at the Hypno, making it stumble back a bit.   
"Pidgey! Use peck!" Will yells. Pidgey can hear him, loud and clear. It jumps into the air and dives towards the Hypno. The hit lands, and Hypno staggers back a few feet.  
Will looks over to the man. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem very intimidated by the puny bird. In fact, he looks rather pleased.  
"Hip! Use True Hypnosis!" he calls out. Will hadn't ever heard of that move before. But he doesn't have any time to think about it when rings, similar to the ones Hypno had used against Will earlier, started to fly from the pendant. But these are much larger, and, instead of purple, they're pitch black. Almost like a void.  
Pidgey desperately tries to get away, but can't escape in time. The attack envelopes the helpless Pidgey, and he falls to the ground. "No!" Will cries. He starts to run after it, but then it moves. Slowly, it gets back on its claws, and looks up at Will. Its eyes are pitch black, just like the attack.  
It slowly rises into the air, now skwawking at Will. "I'm only gonna tell ya this once, kid, so listen up," the man says. He gestures at his badge, saying, "You'll regret it of you mess around with Team Misfit!" He grins, then gestures his hand at Will. "Pidgey! Use Sand Attack!" he orders. Crying out again, the Pidgeys flaps it's wings hard, stirring up the dust from the ground and directing it to Will.   
In shock, Will almost barely registers any of this until it's too late. Surrounded in a dust cloud, dirt and grime start getting in his eyes and mouth, and he's totally blind. He can't hear very well, either, but he can hear the man leaving.

By the time the dust clears, the man is already gone.   
And so is Gardevoir.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is very, very angry.

Will is blind. It's dark, and tree branches keep slapping his face and leaving scratches. But despite all this, he keeps running. Running to her. He will not let this monster take her away. Gardevoir has always been his closest friend. She never let him down and always picked him up when he fell, so he was going to do the same for her.  
Blindly stumbling through the dark, he follows an instinct that tells him exactly where to go. He doesn't think too hard about it, being so focused on his goal, but it is strange. Funny how these things work, aren't they?  
And then he trips on a root and falls.  
Slowly pushing himself up, he examines his surroundings. A small clearing. The trees surrounding him are thick. And dead ahead is the man from before.  
"Y'know, you're one determined little brat, arent'cha." the man says. "Let her go!" is all Will says in response. That gives him a little chuckle. "Heh. In that case, let me just..." and he tosses her off his shoulder and into the dirt. Will lets out a little gasp, hoping that didn't hurt her. The man turns to face the kid. "Well. Let's do this then. You want a pokemon battle?" he says, his mouth twisting into a morbid grin. "Then let's battle, little boy."  
Will is angry. He's angry at this man for disturbing his sleep. He's angry for Pidgey being used as a puppet. And he's angry for how much he hurt the one closest to him. So he agrees, pulling out his one other pokeball. He has no chance of winning, but he has to try. There's no other choice.  
"Go, Nidoran!" he cries, throwing the ball. It hits the ground, bursts open, and small, purple dinosaur with fierce eyes and sharp horns pops out. "Nice one," the man says. "Those are tough to wrangle, despite fetching a typically low price." His words only serve as fuel for Will's fire. This sick man must go.   
The man pulls out another pokeball. "I think Hip'll stay outa this one," he says. The Hypno almost looks disappointed, which is a little disturbing itself. "By the way, you don't know my name, do ya? Might as well tell you, if you're not making it out of this forest!" He throws his pokeball, and a weird looking Pikachu comes forth. "The name's Misfit Max, the only human member of Team Misfit. We're all a bunch of freaks!" he says, laughing hysterically. He's getting riled up, and he doesn't seem all that stable.  
The Pikachu, though, is even worse looking. Upon closer inspection, it's a weird rag, a little raggedy and ripped at the edges. And there's something in it.  
"Meet my friend, Mimikyu! This thing's a real beast, but he tried to fit in. He wanted to be like his hero! But what happened when he tried that? The people ran away. But I found him, and took him in. Now we fight together, not needing to fit in! We do what we want, when we want!" he says. When he's finished, he starts to breathe a little harder. It was like he didn't inhale once during that...  
"Misfits or no, I'm still going to win this. I have to, for my friend!" he says. Max's eyes narrow. "You got a good head, kid. But it won't do you any good. Lemme give you a dose of reality," his grin fades. He almost looks sad. "Mimikyu, use Shadow Prison!" "Nidoran, use Horn Attack!" They both shout at the same time, and both pokemon react immediately. Nidoran charges forward, it's head lowered, its horn bared. But Mimikyu reacts far quicker. From underneath the rag, two, massive black arms reach out, and grab Nidoran, even when it was running full speed. It lifts them into the air, and drags them under the rag.  
Will watches in horror, completely powerless to stop the madness happening before him. Max speaks in a proud tone, "So much untapped potential. Truly, they should feel afraid! Mimikyu is a terrifying force to be reckoned with! Pokemon are truly amazing, aren't they? And yet people wanna put limits and rules on what they can do. Well, I say screw it all! This is a real fight, one with no rules!" and he laughs again.  
At last, Nidoran pops out from underneath the disguise. It just stumbles around on trembling legs. Will holds out the pokeball. "Nidoran. Return," he says. Nidoran dematerializes, and flies into the ball. Will's hand sags to his side. He was defeated.   
"I'm really sorry, kid. You just shouldn't have gotten in the way," Max says. There is a hint of regret in his voice, but Will doesn't believe it. This monster could not feel regret. Will sinks to his knees, accepting his fate.  
"Mimikyu. Finish it." Mimikyu's arms reach back out, and reach for the defeated boy.   
Something disturbs the ground to his right.   
Someone cries out.  
There's a flash of brilliant light.  
And standing before him is Gardevoir, arm outstretched, beaten and bruised, but still ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, if you see any typos or anything like that, lemme know!


	5. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs protecting.

_The world... Is nothing but fog...  
I can't see...  
I can't hear...  
Something's wrong with me.  
Something's wrong with Will.  
Will.  
His voice.  
He's.... Shouting?  
Yelling.  
At something...  
Someone.  
That man...  
The man who hurt me...  
He's going to hurt... _  
Will!__

____

____

__Gardevoir's eyes slowly open. She can barely move, and her mind is clouded, but the effects of Hypnosis are wearing off. Slowly, she pushes off the ground. Her body aches... She's lying on the forest floor. There are small cuts and bruises all over her body from the chase through the forest, not to mention her side is sore from Max tossing her. But, all she can really tell is that her body hurts.  
She blearily stares around, barely able to focus on anything. She blinks a few times to try and chase away the sleep, when she sees him.  
Will.  
On the ground.  
Two dark shapes approaching him.  
He's not moving.  
Something snaps._ _

_Gardevoir uses Dazzling Gleam!_

____

__

__

____She has no clue how she got over here. It was all a blur, and then she was standing in front of Will, her arm outstretched. In front of her, there's a strange pokemon that she's never seen before, and behind her, Will is sitting on the ground covered in scratches and bruises similar to her's.  
She has absolutely no idea how this situation came to be, but she does know that Will is hurt. So she's going to hurt somebody else._ _ _ _


	6. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a trainer, and as a friend, you don't give up. No matter how hard it gets, no matter how much you want to lay back down and never come back, you get up.

His limbs had lost all of their energy. He was so tired... So weak... All the adrenaline had left him.   
But then she appeared before him. She had just been lying on the forest floor, unconscious. But here she is still standing there, protecting him. It was funny how many times this happened. Not exactly to such an extreme, though.  
That adrenaline starts to return. The excitement of a battle, it's all coming back. He pushes off from the ground and stares his enemy in the face.  
Max, on the other hand, is starting to really lose his cool. "What the hell?! How did she wake up, she was totally out!" he yells. Will has the same question, but he can't think about that right now. He's trying to think of something to get them out of here. "Alright, that's it! Enough playing around!" Max yells. He beckons over to his other partner, Hypno. "Hip! Get over here, we're finishing this." Hypno hobbles over from his spot in the trees.  
That sends Will's thoughts racing. A two on one battle? How would they stand a chance?! His hand goes to his lone pokeball. Pidgey was left at the campsite, and Nidoran is out of commission. Dazzling Gleam can be used on multiple foes, but it only has ten uses. But maybe...  
He grabs Nidoran's pokeball. "Gardevoir, use Heal Pulse!" he says as he throws it out. A still traumatized Nidoran pops out. Gardevoir seems to get the message, and sends out a pink circle of energy, hopefully healing her ally.

_Gardevoir used Heal Pulse! ___

__Nidoran staggers up. His legs are still shaking, but he seems to carry himself a little better. Clearly, he's still scared out of his mind, but he's as determined to win as the rest of them._  
Two on two. The odds aren't good, but Will isn't backing down. He really can't do anything else, but this is exactly what he'd do anyways.  
Max had declared war.  
And so the battle began._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having issues getting motivated to write this, cause I've got another BIG project in mind, but it's nowhere near finished. Also, UTSM would probably get forgotten about, and we wouldn't want that, would we?


	7. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a real fight. But this isn't like normal, nor is it safe. This is a fight for life. And it's not one they're winning.

This is wrong. This is so, so wrong.  
That's all Will can think, as his pokemon fight like hell. For their lives. This is wrong. There's no rhyme or reason to their attacks, no names or Power Points to expend. Just fighting.  
Nidoran charges in, slapping shadowy hands away with his horn. Gardevoir blasts away psychic blasts with her own. This is no Pokemon battle.  
And the worst part of it all? Here are his two pokemon fighting for, not just their lives, bit for his as well. And he has no way to help. He's just stuck here, encouraging his pokemon, cheering them on. And that's it. He's completely useless.  
Max doesn't seem as frustrated. In fact, he seems to be enjoying himself. Egging them on, calling Will's weak. Hurling insults at them and Will. How many times has he been in this situation? At any rate, he's right. His pokemon are much stronger. So for how much longer will they be able to hold out?  
Shadowy hands stretch out towards Nidoran. Gardevoir teleports in front, and knocks them away. She grunts. From where Will stands, it's hard to see, but it's obvious that all the battling is taking it's toll on her. Her hand is smoking, and there are slight burns at the tips of her hands. Nidoran is breathing heavily, staggering slightly to right. They're both terribly weakend.  
Max's grin widens. He holds his hand out, and calls, "Hip! Mimi! Get over here!" Both hear him, and return quickly. Will does the same, "Nidoran! Gardevoir! Come over." They both return, but much slower than their enemies. Both are breathing hard, and they're covered in various injuries. Especially Gardevoir.  
Max speaks up, "Well. It seems you're about done. You've been weakened enough. Hip." He gestures to Hypno. Before anyone can react, he teleports in front of Nidoran.  
His pendant swings back and forth.  
Black rings appear.  
They envelope Nidoran.  
Gardevoir attempts to attack him, but she just falls over. He teleports away, Nidoran in tow. "I'm terribly sorry, Will," Max says, his voice quiet. "You've been a fun plaything. But, you and your pokemon," Nidoran lays at Hypno's feet. "Just weren't strong enough." Nidoran slowly stands up. Will and Gardevoir stare in silence. Nidoran glares at them. _Playthings. _Like they were toys. Like it's all a game.  
He charges at Gardevoir. She tries to get up, teleport, _move! _But she can't. Cornered against a tree and too fatigued to move, she sits there and accepts defeat. It's over. He jumps at her, horn bared.__  
Something disturbs the ground to her right.  
Someone cries out.  
The sound of impact.  
And standing before her is Will, arms crossed over his chest, doing the only thing he can think to do.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiaiai. Look, if you made it this far, thank you. I know it's hard, but I'm trying. I'm new to writing, but I think I'll get better later. I ain't got much else to do. Can't draw worth crap, so no comics, like I wish I could do. But this is fine. One day, I'll do a rewrite, and it'll be way better. But I have faith that I'll do better.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back on a promise made one morning at school.

It's a school day. 6th grade. Classes haven't started yet, so the kids are mostly just milling about in the front yard. Will is sitting off to the side under a tree, reading the Pokemon Encyclopedia. He's never been good at making human friends, so he likes to spend time reading up on pokemon.  
He's shaken from his thoughts by a pebble bouncing off his head. He looks up, and sees three kids standing over him. Todd and his friends. Todd has a bit of a... reputation for... "antagonising" the other students. Basically, he's a bit of a jerk. As for his friends, who knows. They always seem to cycle out for new ones every week anyways.  
Todd typically ignored Will, but he seemed especially bored today, so he decided to pick on the outlier.  
"Hey, kid. Whatcha reading?" he says, leering down at the poor kid. Will is clearly uncomfortable, and a little scared, but he plays along, muttering "The Pokemon Encyclopedia." Todd's grin perks up a little more. He points a finger down at Will, saying, "Oh yeah, you're that poke-nerd. No friends, huh?" He snickers at his own remark, and his buddies follow suit.  
He snatches the book out of the boy's hands, nearly tearing the page he was on. Will reaches out for it, but Todd holds it out of reach. He's powerless to do anything. He couldn't even take on one bully, let alone three.  
Todd begins flipping through the pages (rather roughly, as well.) "You're whole family's a buncha freaks, right? All too obsessed with pokemon to make any friends," he says. Will's starting to shake. Tears are starting to form in his eyes, and he hates it. But what he hates the most is that he's right. The only friend Will has ever made would be Kirlia.  
Todd can tell he's winning. So, he decides to go for the kill. "And what about your father? 'Off to be champion,' he says?" No. Not dad. "Probably just wanted to be rid of you." He's going too far. "How long's it been, huh?" Will can't do anything but shake.  
Todd decides to finish it off by tossing the book behind him. That throws Will off the edge. He throws himself with reckless abandon at the bully, fists flailing. Todd just easily brushes him off, pushing him to the ground and scraping his knee. Holding his knee to his chest, he fights tears, doing his best to not look weak.  
There's a gust of wind behind him, and he looks up to see a familiar face. Kirlia, standing over him, holding the bully's arm. "What the hell?!" he cries out. He tries to yank his arm away, but Kirlia's stronger than him.   
"Kirlia? What are you doing here?" Will asks. She turns her head to him and simply shouts, almost as if to say, "Let me handle this." She turns back to Todd, who's starting to get a little angry. "Hey, guys?! A little help?! he yells to his cronies. But they just stand there. Now he's fuming. "Fine! I'll take care of you, after I've dealt with Will's girlfriend over here!" That sets her off. Sparkling, pink, psychic energy starts to gather around her hand. It would be quite pretty if it already weren't so threatening. Todd raises his fist, but Kirlia does as well. That's when he starts to realize he may be out of his league on this one, and he quickly lowers his shaking fist.   
"Please, just let me go. I won't do it again, promise!" he whimpers. But Kirlia isn't done with him yet, and she doesn't lower her fist. Will should be happy to see his tormentor cowering in fear, but he's worried Kirlia is about to take things too far. He grabs her elbow, and she jumps from the surprise contact. She loosens her grip for just a moment, but it's enough for Todd to run away with his tail between his legs, his "friends" following from a distance.

"Have you been following me to school every day?" Will asks her. Kirlia doesn't answer. They're both propped against the tree. "You didn't have to do that, you know," he says. That she shakes her head to. "Yes I did," she seems to say. Will lets out an exasperated sigh. "How much longer is it gonna be like this? How much longer are you going to have to protect me?" he asks. She stares at him, a determined look in her eyes. "As long as it takes to keep you safe," her eyes say.   
He really doesn't get it. He saved her life! After she'd run away from those bad people, she was lost and alone. She had nowhere to go, and she was half-starved. But then he found her, and his family took her in, and she was raised just like one of them. Her, a pokemon, raised like a human child! That was a debt she could never repay, but she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.  
But he doesn't get it. All he feels is pathetic and weak. He wants to be strong, too! He wants to be like Kirlia.   
He stands up and looks down at her. "I promise, I'll be strong too! That way, I can finally protect you too! I'll fight anyone that tries to hurt you!" His eyes share the same determination in hers. It was a promise shared by both that one day, they would be able to protect each other.  
One day, Will Newbie lies on the forest floor, and Gardevoir stands over him in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too, got mah mojo back, got mah music back! I estimate two more chapters of this nonsense, and then I'll be back on UTSM. For a time. BIG things are coming. That's a promise.


	9. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will did the only thing he could think of to protect her, so now she has to fight for both of them in one last attack.

That memory was very dear to him. He never forgot his promise. That's what made all of this so frustrating. He couldn't do anything to protect her. But now, at the very least, he could do this.  
His arms are crossed over his chest. Nidoran jumps into the air, and slams right into them, shattering both, and probably breaking a rib as well. He falls to the dirt in front of Gardevoir and passes out. Blood starts to soak the soil around him.  
Gsrdevoir sees all of this, but understands none of it. All she sees is Will on the ground unconscious.  
Mark decides to chip in to the horror, saying, " What a shame. To make matters worse, Nidoran's horns have poison tips, right? That'll definitely be running through his bloodstream." He shakes his head, looking to the ground. "I was going to make it easier, but his death will now be slow and painful. He hasn't got that long."   
His words pierce straight through Gardevoir's heart. Die? He can't die. No. No no no.  
Tears form in her eyes. Grief overwhelms her. She had no chance, she was too weak. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save anyone. Useless. Useless useless useless. Her will begins to break. Everything around her begins to fade away.  
But something sparked inside her.  
Something big.  
Something powerful.  
Something angry.  
Pressure in the air begins to build. The air around them seems to weigh down on everyone. Gardevoir takes a step forward, magically appearing in front of Will. Psychic energy begins to surround her. A great power can be felt coming from her. It's building, growing to unspeakable levels.   
Max starts to look a little worried. The air is growing thick and it's starting to get hard to breathe. "What the hell is this?" he shouts. His voice can barely be heard, though, and only comes out as a muffled shout. They need to get out of there, so he tries to run.  
But he can't.  
He's stuck under the pressure as it slowly builds.

Gardevoir is angry. Angry at the man who hurt Will. Angry at the man who hurt her so long ago. Angry at everyone. She the felt herself begin to change. Her skin begins to glow a bright pink, but she barely notices. She goes through many changes that she doesn't recognize. But Max can see it. And a half-conscious Will sees it. For Max, she's terrifying. But for Will, she's beautiful, like a guardian angel. Then he falls unconscious again, believing everything to be a dream.  
A destructive power starting eating its way out of her. She'd have to let it go, or it would completely destroy her. So she does.  
The pressure grows.  
Gravity seems to fall apart.  
Then she screams.  
It feels as if if every atom of her body is being dragged away from her. Everything she is, everything that makes up her being is pushed out into one massive force.  
A spark in the air.  
An opening in space.  
All the pressure collects in one place between her and her tormentor.  
The opening grows into a small void. Looking into it, there is nothing. Nothing but a vast, dark emptiness. Everything she has is going into this.  
And it works.  
Max slowly gets dragged to the hole. He's being pulled away by an invisible hand that draws him towards the void. He can't speak, because his words are taken away. He can't breathe, because his oxygen is taken away. All he can feel is his heart trying to pound its way out of his ribcage. Mimikyu and Hypno are dragged towards the hole as well, but strangely, Gsrdevoir, Will, and Nidoran remain stationary.   
All of her mental strength drags them closer and closer, until, at last, they go into the void. They're stretched apart, atom by atom, slowly pulled apart until they finally cease to exist. A painful and gruesome death, but she doesn't realize that. Nor does she care. All that's left is her anger.  
And when they're gone, when her screams finally leave her head, she has nothing left.she puts her hands down. She closes her eyes. And she falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too much? I'm trying not to sound too edgy, but I still want to convey an all-encompassing rage. Which is a little edgy.


End file.
